Pitch Returns
by Miyuki and Akari
Summary: Two ordinary girls with ordinary lives are suddenly taken to the North pole and find out they are prodigies. When Pitch starts to come back with a bigger threat, one that the Guardians can't handle on their own, can these girls live up to their expectations? Or will Pitch finally win this time?


Hi! I'm Miyuki and this is the first story I am going to be doing without Akari. We are pretty sure the majority of the stories are going to be done together, but we like to work by ourselves once in a while. Since it's going to be my first story that I do on my own I would love to see your opinions on what I write! :) Here is the disclaimer. I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardian characters (Even though that would be awesome) except for the OC'S. Anyways, enjoy the story!

~M

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on Fay!" Shouted Adeline getting ahead of her. "Wait up!" Fay shouted back running to catch up with her. "Okay, fine. We will walk instead." Said Adeline. "Thank god..." Said Fay who started to walk with Adeline. "Okay, if we take this way," Started Adeline motioning down a dark hall alley way, "We should get there in no time!" Exclaimed Adeline. "I don't know...remember what happened last time?" Asked Fay. "Oh yeah, I didn't think of that." Said Adeline. "Oh well!" Fay practically shouted and walked into the alley way. "Wait for me!" Shouted Adeline running to catch up with Fay. After about 10 minutes of walking in the alley Fay and Adeline realized that they are lost. "I think we turn here." Said Adeline who started to turn left but then stopped. "Is something wrong?" Asked Fay. "No wait this way!" Shouted Adeline who began to run into another direction "Hey! wait up!" Shouted Fay running after her.

After they both had arrived in a parking lot they realized they had ended up in a different part of the city. "Huh?! I was sure this was the way..." Said Adeline who began to look around. "Adeline, where are we?" Asked Fay. "Im not sure.." Said Adeline. "Well maybe we took a wrong turn." said Fay who turned around to go back into the alley. "Lets walk around here!" Exclaimed Adeline grabbing Fays arm and dragging her. "Hey!" Shouted Fay who tried to get out of Adelines grip. "Nope, we're going to explore!" Adeline exclaimed and continued to drag Fay. "If we get into any trouble its your fault!" Shouted Fay. "Alright, I'll take the blame this time." said Adeline.

Once they both turned a corner they noticed it began to grow colder. "W-Why is it so cold?" Asked Fay who began to shiver "I-I''m not s-sure." Stuttered out Adeline who had let go of Fays arm. "I-I don't like it!" Shouted Fay who grabbed onto Adelines arm. "T-This is freaky!" Exclaimed Adeline who had not noticed her grabbing onto her arm. When Adeline began to look around she noticed a something tall hop past her quickly. "What the..?" Adeline started but was cut off when she saw it standing a few feet in front of her "Its a giant bunny!" Shouted Fay. "What is a rabbit doing all the way out here?" Asked Adeline looking at him curiously. "The names Bunnymund." Said Bunnymund. "Why are you here?" Asked Adeline. "Because I need you two." He said before Adeline and Fay felt something cover the both of them up. "Hey why did it get so dark?!" Shouted Fay who began to panic. "You'll find out soon mate." Said Bunnymund before they were both thrown into a portal.

(APOV)  
I had felt myself land onto hard ground. I began to squirm a bit in what had contained me. Thats when I felt cloth. It had felt kind of rough, like a sack. Thats when I realized what had contained me and I reached my hand up to try and find the top of sack to open it. When I had finally succeeded in opening it I pulled myself out of it and looked up. I saw five people. One of them had white hair, a blue jacket with brown pants, and a wooden staff. Another one also had white hair and a white beard. He was wearing a red shirt, with a red plaid at the shirt tail, and sleeves. He also had black pants, with brown boots. The third one had a golden brown hair that was almost like the color of sand. He wore a sand colored robe that wrapped around him. It even seemed to cover his little feet. The fourth one was the giant bunny with blue and a what looked like a piece of leather wrap around his left shoulder and go under his right arm. He also seemed to have what a wrap that went around his feet with what kind of looked like a piece of armour on his lower arms. The last thing he had was a mark that was on his upper arms and chest. The last person has yellow, blue and green feather all over her body. The feathers also seemed to be spiked up at the top of her head. She also has green, orange, pink and blue wings.

The one with the short white hair walked up to me and held out his hand to help. I stared at his hand for a second before I accepted it. "Hey, my name is Jack." Said Jack letting go of my hand. "Thats North, Sandy,Toothiana, and well you already know the giant kangaroo." Jack smirked at Bunnymund. "I am not a Kangaroo!" Shouted Bunnymund who glared at Jack. When I had looked over at everyone one more time I looked over at Fay. She had looked completely different from before! She had long white hair with light green eyes. She was wearing dress that had been white at the chest area with black the stomach with what looked liked red buttons and the bottom of the dress was red with a white lace at the end of it. She was also wearing with blue gloves and there was a red rose in her hair. When I looked back up i noticed white wings. I looked at her wide eyed. "What? Is there something wrong me?" Asked Fay before she turned and saw her self in the mirror and practically freaked out.

"H-Hey you look fine I was just surprised thats all." I said. "You should see yourself!" Exclaimed Fay and pushed me toward the mirror. When I had looked at myself I gasped a bit. I had long blonde hair with black eyes. I was wearing a short black and white sleeveless dress with a long black coat with a golden lining on it. I was also wearing long black socks with a sword hanging on my side. There also seemed to a black, what kind of looked liked ribbon, in my hair with a black stone lying in the middle. I also noticed I was wearing Black boots with white laces. I was surprised of what i looked liked. I looked over at North. "Whats going on?" I asked him "The moon had chosen two new guardians. Well more like prodigys." Said North. "Prodigys?" Me and Fay asked in unison. "That just means you are going to be like one of us. Your going to learn our ways." Said North "Which one of you guys do we go to?" Asked Fay. "That is also what Manny told us. Fay you are going with Bunnymund. Adeline you go to Sandy." Said North.

When I looked over at Sandy I saw a bunch of symbols appear at the top of his head. I started to look at them when Jack stood next to me and explained. "Basically he said he's glad to have you as his prodigy." Said Jack "Oh. Well I'm glad to." I said and smiled "You have a nice smile!" Exclaimed tooth who stood next to me. "Now, how about we show you around?" Asked North who looked at all of us. We both nodded before we began to follow him.

* * *

So that is it! I hoped you guys liked it and if it's short I promise to make the next chapter longer. Bye!

~M


End file.
